


My Wife

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [27]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Can you do a one shot of preath’s wedding day?Request: can you write a preath smut fic? w cp as top?





	My Wife

Tobin never thought she’d get married. She always grew up being a free spirit. She’d travel the world, spreading her love for soccer and motivating the next generation of young girls. She jumped from place to place. That is until she met Christen. Christen who quickly became the most important person in her life. The woman who finally centered her and made her realize that there was something about settling down. Something special about being with someone she deeply cared for.

What made everything right, was that Christen never tied her down. She allowed her to continue following her dreams and doing what she loved. Neither of them gave up on their careers, even if the long distance was hard. Of course there were ups and downs, but every moment was worth it.

So the fact that Tobin was standing at the front of the altar with Christen’s hands in her own, didn’t surprise her anymore. It felt so right.

The minister continued the ceremony, but the words seemed to fall on deaf ears. Tobin could only focus on the bright smile and twinkling eyes in front of her. Nothing else matter except the woman she loved and was now finally marrying after being together for five years. Five amazing years.

She almost missed it when the minister asked her if she’d take Christen’s hand in marriage, causing Christen’s smile to grow wider.

“I do,” Tobin finally got out, her voice much more stable than she thought it would be.

“I do,” Christen returned.

They both knew what was next and Tobin felt her stomach do back flips. Their love was to be truly set after this moment. A moment that she’d been waiting for even if she hadn’t known it when she was young.

Christen was the one to move forward and cup Tobin’s cheeks. Tobin was pulled forward, her lips locking with Christen’s and time seemed to slow. She was cognizant of the hundreds of eyes on them, but she didn’t care. She could officially call Christen her wife.

* * *

The dance floor was packed as the music blasted through the speakers, filling the venue. They’d already completed the cake cutting and the speeches, so really it was just time to let go and have fun. To which, both of them did.

Tobin couldn’t wipe the smile off her face as they danced. Once again they were only focused on one another, ignoring their friends and family around them. Tobin held Christen close, her arms wrapped around her waist as they swayed to the music. Christen’s arms were draped over her shoulders, her fingers playing with Tobin’s soft hair.

“When do you think is an acceptable time to leave?” Christen asked, just loud enough for Tobin to hear and not the surrounding people.

Tobin leaned in close. “It’s out wedding… so whenever we want.”

Christen laughed and hugged Tobin close, effectively stopping their dancing.

“Can we leave now?” Christen whispered, her tone low.

Tobin chuckled and put some space between them. “Anything for my wife,” she said with the biggest smile. It would take time for her to get used to calling Christen her wife. Even though it felt odd, it was a good odd.

* * *

“You’re my wife,” Tobin said as she carried Christen through the threshold. “I still can’t believe it.”

Christen cupped Tobin’s cheek and turned her head just enough to place a loving peck to her lips. “It is kind of crazy, isn’t it?”

“More than just kinda crazy.” Tobin gently placed Christen so that she was sitting at the end of the bed. She ran her hands up and down Christen’s arms. “You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re hot in this suit,” Christen returned.

She grabbed the lapels of the suit and pulled Tobin down. Their lips crashed together and Tobin gasped. Her heart was racing, but her hands seemed to move before her mind even told them too. She was blindly groping for the zipper on Christen’s dress, sighing in frustration when it seemed to catch.

Christen giggled into the kiss and pulled away. She stood up and turned in Tobin’s arms.

“Here,” Christen said as she swept her curly hair over one shoulder.

Tobin bit into her lower lip as she slowly guided the zipper down, revealing more and more of Christen’s smooth back. Tobin leaned forward, trailing kisses down the newly exposed skin. Soon enough the dress was falling from Christen’s body, pooling around her feet and leaving her in just her underwear.

Tobin’s eyebrow raised as she reached out and groped Christen’s ass, surprised that she was wearing a lacy thong, something that she normally wouldn’t. It matched the strapless bra that she was wearing, but Tobin was quick to unclasp it and throw it to the ground.

Christen turned around and slid her hands into Tobin’s suit jacket and eased it off her shoulders.

“You are unfairly overdressed,” Christen teased. “An easy problem to fix.”

Wordlessly Tobin and Christen worked together to strip Tobin of her clothes. Unlike how Christen was left with her panties on, Tobin was stripped completely. Before Tobin knew what was happening, Christen had taken hold of her shoulders and spun them around so that Tobin’s legs hit the edge of the bed. Christen pushed her, sending her falling onto the bed. Tobin chuckled as she shuffled backward so that she could rest her head on one of the plush pillows. Christen languidly crawled up the bed, making sure to leave kisses all along Tobin’s legs, up her torso, over her chest, lingering at her neck, and then finally to her lips. Christen settled between Tobin’s legs, her hips pushing down and giving Tobin just enough friction to have her squirming.

Tobin moaned into Christen’s mouth as Christen’s hands roamed over her body. Massaging her breasts, trailing random patterns over her abs, teasing low and then always coming back up. Tobin rolled her hips, groaning as Christen pressed down harder on her, adding more pressure to her clit.

“God, I love you,” Tobin gasped as Christen’s lips left hers and sucked at her pulse point. “I love you so much.”

Tobin could feel Christen break out into a smile and bury her face into the crook of her neck.

“I love you more,” Christen mumbled into her neck.

One of Christen’s hands teased over her hip and then down to the apex of her legs. She ran her fingers through Tobin’s already slick folds, moving downward to circle her tight entrance and then upward to circle around her clit.

Tobin’s breathing was shaky and raspy as her legs slid across the soft duvet of the bed. She couldn’t keep them still, not when Christen was teasing her like this.

Christen lifted her head and brought her lips back to Tobin’s. The kiss deepened, their tongues exploring familiar ground as Christen slid two fingers into Tobin. Tobin groaned into the kiss and her hips bucked up as Christen set a languid pace. They had all the time in the world.

Gradually her pace built and her palm pressed down onto Tobin’s clit. She used the weight of her body to reach deeper into Tobin with each thrust.

Tobin’s head leaned back against the pillow and her jaw went slack. Words left her and just sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. Each thrust of Christen’s fingers seemed to reach deeper and hit those perfect spots every time. They knew each other’s bodies well, maybe even better than their own.

When Christen curled her fingers, that was it for Tobin. Her back arched off the bed and her knees bent, forcing the bottom of her feet to land flat on the bed. Her hips bucked into Christen’s touch and she cried out. It felt as if it took ages for her body to relax and for her breathing to steady. Christen’s fingers were still in her, but her palm had eased off of her clit, knowing that it would be super sensitive at this point.

“You’re so hot,” Christen praised as she kissed Tobin on the cheek. “God, I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.”

“That’s a good thing… I mean you did marry me,” Tobin sighed, her voice raspy.

That earned a laugh from Christen. “I did. Didn’t I?”

“Yup,” Tobin said, popping the ‘p’ a little.

Christen rolled off Tobin so that she was cuddled up to her side. Her hand traced random patterns over her tan skin. “You’re adorable.”

“I thought I was hot.”

“You’re both.”

Tobin chuckled as the hand wrapped around Christen lazily rubbed her up and down her back.

“You know the night’s just begun, right?” Tobin asked.

“Oh I know,” Christen answered with a smirk and heavily lidded eyes.

“Good. Cause I don’t plan to get much sleep tonight,” Tobin said as she pushed up and rolled Christen onto her back. She then straddled her wife, ready to continue the night and start off their married life properly.


End file.
